Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to a cover for a transportation vehicle and more particularly, to a molded cover for transportation devices.
Many transportation vehicles, such as power boats for example, utilize a canvas or fabric cover to protect at least the interior of the vehicle from the elements, thereby enabling the vehicle to be stored outside. When installed, these covers commonly encase one or more functional features of the transportation vehicle, such as the gas cap or cleats for example. Although the cover is intended to protect these functional features, the cover not only limits access to such features, but may also provide inadequate protection, such as due to misalignment when the cover is installed and one of the functional features is in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cover of a transportation vehicle that is capable of allowing access to the functional features, while also providing adequate protection for those features.